


Artwork for story "Bury My Ghost"

by diadelphous



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-21 23:15:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2485805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diadelphous/pseuds/diadelphous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Artwork for seratonation's lovely story <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/2489582">"Bury My Ghost"</a>  Trust me: you should read it!</p>
<p>I had a wonderful time illustrating the story, and I hope you enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Artwork for story "Bury My Ghost"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seratonation](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seratonation/gifts).




End file.
